PCT application with publication number WO 2010/006900 in the name of the applicant discloses a process for manufacturing a plastic fuel tank by molding a parison using a mold comprising two cavities and a core, and the content of WO 2010/006900 is incorporated herein by reference.
European patent application with publication number EP 1 110 697 in the name of the applicant discloses a manufacturing technology called Twin Sheet Blow Molding (TBSM), and the content of EP 1 110 697 is incorporated herein by reference.
Another known technique for manufacturing hollow bodies is Twin Sheet Thermoforming.
The insertion of accessories into a parison intended subsequently to be blown or thermoformed in order to produce a hollow body is itself well known and found in many industrial applications in the manufacture of hollow bodies, particularly in that of liquid and gas tanks. However, ensuring a good fixation, an in particular a tight welding, of an insert to an inner wall of a hollow body that is manufactured using a molding process, whilst avoiding damage to the insert, is proven to be difficult. In particular, the introduction of an insert that defines a closed volume within the hollow body may be critical when produced by means of the previously mentioned techniques, since the differential pressure to be applied during the method for the molding of the preforms also acts on the insert introduced into the hollow body, which may lead to the destruction of parts thereof or to the collapse of the insert.